Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates to a mobile terminal. More particularly, the present disclosure relates to a mobile terminal, in which a coupling status of first and second bodies can be changed by a magnet coupler and a hook coupler.
Discussion of the Related Art
Terminals may be generally classified into mobile/portable terminals and stationary terminals based on a mobility. The mobile terminals may also be classified into handheld terminals and vehicle mounted terminals depending on whether or not a user can directly carry the terminal.
Mobile terminals have increasingly more functions. Examples of the functions include data and voice communications, capturing images and video using a camera, recording audio, playing music files using a speaker system, and displaying images and video on a display. Some mobile terminals include additional functionality which supports game playing, while other terminals are configured as multimedia players. More recently, the mobile terminals have been configured to receive broadcast and multicast signals which permit viewing of content such as videos and television programs.
As the mobile terminals have increasingly more functions, the mobile terminals have been implemented as multimedia players of multiple functions having capturing images and video, playing music files or video, game playing, receiving broadcast, etc. Efforts are ongoing to support and increase the functionality of the mobile terminals.
Such efforts include software and hardware improvements, as well as changes and improvements in the structural components.